Axe Murder Hollow
by ilyquinn
Summary: La ciencia explica muchas cosas, pero jamás explicará lo que pasó en esa carretera. ¿Quién dice que las leyendas no son reales? No se sitúa en ninguna temporada en específico.


**Esta es una idea que salió de una historia que leì en internet en la página americanfolklore . net en la sección de U.S Folklore y así fue como se fue formando este one-shot en mi cabecita. :D Espero que les guste. **

**Por cierto, esto es una leyenda estadounidense. **

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión.

.

.

**Axe Murder Hollow**

.

Después de un duro caso en Pennsylvania, Booth y Brennan regresaban a casa, la lluvia los había atrapado en medio de una carretera solitaria en el Condado de Erie.

-¿No crees que está muy resbaladizo?- le preguntó Brennan, claramente preocupada.

- Huesos, voy a cincuenta kilómetros por hora, no creo que resbalemos.

Ella vio hacia delante, en realidad, no le gustaba lo oscuro que se estaba poniendo, sabía que debían de seguir hasta encontrar un hotel donde quedarse. Aún así no podía quitarse esa sensación extraña que la invadía.

-Vamos, Huesos. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Odio la lluvia.- _y los truenos. _Pensó.

-Yo también, de niño me escondía debajo de mis sábanas cuando llovía.- confesó. Brennan le vio y sonrió divertida.

-Hacía lo mismo, ilógicamente pensaba que las cobijas me protegerían de los monstruos.

Booth río entre dientes.

-Algo irracional- continuó. -ya que ni los monstruos, ni los fantasmas existen.

-Quizás. ¿Quién dice que los fantasmas no son reales?

-La ciencia. Los fantasmas son entes que violan todas las leyes de la física conocidas, es imposible para un cuerpo coexistir en un mismo ambiente regido por éstas. Además…- se interrumpió.

Booth volteó a verla. -¿Además?

Brennan estuvo a punto de hablar, pero una figura extraña fue iluminada por las luces del auto, Booth viró el volante rápidamente, el coche patinó sobre el asfalto y fue a dar contra un árbol. Asustado, volteó a ver a su compañera.

-¿Estás bien, Huesos?

-Sí, estoy bien.

Asintió, aliviado. –Iré a ver qué tan malo es. Ya vuelvo.

Brennan asintió, aún con la respiración acelerada. Lo vio salir del auto, siguió su figura difusa en la lluvia. Minutos después volvió a su lado.

-El auto no está tan dañado, pero las llantas están enterradas en lodo. No vi a nadie en la carretera, debió de ser un una rama o algo.- dijo. -¿Tienes señal? Yo no tengo.

Temperance revisó su celular. –Yo tampoco.

-Tendré que ir por ayuda. Cierra las puertas o el asesino del hacha vendrá por ti.- bromeó para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Asesino del hacha?

Por un momento, se le había olvidado el poco conocimiento de Brennan sobre la cultura popular. –Es una leyenda de Pennsylvania.- se detuvo, lo mejor sería no contarle, Brennan podía ser muy racional, pero no quería ser él quien la asustara. –En fin, cierra las puertas. Ya vuelvo.

-No, dime la leyenda.- pidió.

Booth suspiró. –Te la diré cuando vuelva. ¿Te parece?

Brennan asintió.

-Bien. No tardaré.

Luego de al menos media hora, Brennan oyó pasos acercarse al auto. Supuso que era Booth, se asomó por la ventana y vio una figura negra venir hacia ella, acompañado por una luz muy brillante. La lluvia repiqueteaba en el techo de la SUV, intentó bajar la ventana del conductor pero luego recordó que no se podía, el auto estaba apagado.

Quiso abrir la puerta, pero lo encontró imposible por alguna razón.

-¡No puedo!- gritó desde el interior. La figura empezó a forcejear con la puerta.

-¡Usa la llave!- volvió a gritar. Él seguía luchando por abrir la puerta, fue ahí cuando entendió que no se trataba de Booth.

Se alejó de la ventana, alcanzó su teléfono pero no tenía señal. El pánico se empezaba a apoderar de ella. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

La silueta alzó un objeto firme, sólido, con forma de hacha. _¡Es un hacha! _Exclamó en su mente.

-¿Has estado jugando con otros a mis espaldas?- dijo una voz espectral que se oyó claramente a pesar de la lluvia. –Has sido muy traviesa.

Un golpe contra la ventana, por suerte, era antibalas. Otro, otro, otro, otro. –Vamos, no te haré daño, así como tú jamás me lo harías a mí.

El estrepitoso sonido seguía una y otra vez. Brennan estaba a punto de perder la cordura. ¿Qué loco de remate querría matarla con un hacha? La ventana cedió, rompiéndose en pedazos, pero como si se tratara de un milagro, las puertas abrieron y ella pudo salir por el otro lado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, podía oír las pisadas del hombre que la seguía, volteó para ver que tan cerca estaba.

Se encontró con absolutamente nada.

Miró hacia delante y ahí estaba, con una sonrisa torcida, una luz brillante envolviéndolo, el hacha en su mano. –Te dije que te arrepentirías.- le dijo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no!- Brennan intentó escapar, pero tropezó contra un objeto duro y cayó al suelo. El hombre alzó la herramienta.

Brennan gritó aterrada al ver el hacha dirigirse hacia ella y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Luego sintió dos manos tomarla de los brazos, ella comenzó a luchar desesperada.

-¡Huesos! ¡Huesos! ¿Qué sucede?

La antropóloga se calmó al oír su sobrenombre y la voz que lo decía, lo vio pasmada. Estaba empapada, pálida y temblaba como gelatina. –Yo… vi, un hacha… me, me perseguía… por un momento pensé que… oh, Booth.- se abrazó fuertemente, sollozando. Él la sostuvo y la llevó a la patrulla.

-Vamos, iremos a un lugar donde podamos descansar.

.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban en un motel, la ropa mojada de Bren estaba en la lavandería, ella estaba envuelta en una cobija tomando un gran plato de sopa, aún tenía esa mirada asustada.

-¿Qué pasó allá?- preguntó Booth.

Brennan lo vio. –No me creerás.

-Pruébame.

Ella suspiró. –Un hombre… con un hacha enorme me perseguía. Al principio, cuando lo vi acercarse al auto pensé que eras tú, pero por alguna razón la puerta no abrió, empezó a forcejear con la manija, fui en ese momento cuando supe que no se trataba de ti. De repente, las puertas abrieron, corrí, lo hice de verdad, pero él de alguna manera apareció frente a mí con esa… esa sonrisa malévola, como demente. Decía que yo lo había engañado y que había sido muy traviesa, que me dijo que se las pagaría, estaba a punto de pegarme con esa cosa cuando apareciste.- dijo. -Tuve miedo, mucho miedo.

Booth la vio, incrédulo.

-¡Te dije que no me creerías!- exclamó.

Él se acercó y la abrazó, acariciando sus hombros lentamente.

-Ahora no me creerás si te cuento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas de la leyenda que te mencioné del asesino del hacha?- Ella asintió.

-No vas a decir…- quiso terminar la oración, pero, quizás… -bien, dímelo.

-La historia dice que fue un hombre que asesino a su familia porque su esposa lo engañaba, dicen que su espíritu ronda por los bosques de Mill Creek. También circula una historia sobre unos chicos que se quedaron atrapados justamente donde nosotros estábamos, al parecer, ambos fueron casi decapitados, y encontrados colgando de sus pies.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación.

-No creerás que…

-No, claro que no.

-Es decir, los fantasmas no existen. Tal vez, sólo aluciné.- dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, sabía que lo que había visto era lo bastante real. –Definitivamente, aluciné.

-Sí, fue el miedo por lo que te mencioné antes de salir del auto es todo.

-Claro, es imposible que exista un fantasma.

Ambos se vieron por un momento. -¿Podrías- comenzó Brennan. –¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? No quiero estar sola.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No, pero… tengo frío. Quizás me dé hipotermia.

Booth asintió, y fue a apagar la luz.

Se acomodó en la cama junto a ella. Cuando su piel hizo contacto con la de Brennan, sonrió. Era cálida.

_Hipotermia, claro. _Pensó para sí mismo.

Ella se recostó en su pecho, oyendo el latido de su corazón. Suspiró y se fue dejando llevar por el agotamiento.

-¿Sabes?- murmuró Booth. –Yo también tengo miedo. Miedo de que te pase algo.

Brennan alzó la vista, lo vio profundamente, intentó acercarse, pero algo topó contra la ventana, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-Fue una rama.- aseguró Booth.

-Sí, una rama.- dijo, intentando esconder su miedo. -Buenas noches, Booth.

-Buenas noches Huesos.

Brennan se acurrucó, vio hacia la ventana que estaba frente a ellos, por un momento pensó ver detrás de las persianas una silueta de un hombre con un hacha caminar por los pasillos.

.

.

**Mmm, ¿Qué les pareció? :DD **

**Sean sinceros, necesito saber si puedo escribir historias así. **


End file.
